


Carved In Its Skin

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Damaged Harry, Gen, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: The first Halloween after the war ended finds Harry trying to put Voldemort behind him. Hermione, however, provides too easy a target.





	Carved In Its Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalina_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalina_blue).



> Written for Kalina_blue at the 2010 HP_Halloween community on Live Journal. I think her prompt was 'blood'. *coughs*
> 
> Again, realized I never posted this, so here we go! Not gonna lie, this one is pretty gruesome.
> 
> Many thanks to SSDDGR for the beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

The autumn day was crisp with the scents of leaves and wood-smoke, giving rise to the festive mood that Harry and Hermione were enjoying. Halloween was a scant day away and carving pumpkins the Muggle way just seemed the thing to do to celebrate the end of the war.

Tracing the pattern upon his orange gourd, Harry felt a chill snake up his spine that he hadn’t experienced in months, but shrugged it off as best he could. In hopes of dispelling the uneasy feeling that refused to abate, he turned his attention to his best friend, who was handling a rather large carving knife, deep in concentration.

The glint of the serrated blade sawing in and out of the orange flesh caused unwelcome thoughts to overcrowd Harry’s mind, and he struggled to concentrate on his own pumpkin. When Hermione popped out on the tip a section that was to be an eye, something finally snapped.

He could hear her screams fill the air while he sliced into her skin with his now bloody knife, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from creating his own brand of jack-o-lantern upon her body.

It wasn’t enough even when her cries ceased.


End file.
